


True Love's Kiss

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Lucius pays an unexpected visit to St. Mungo’s.





	

Lucius detested hospitals. They were full of sickness and pestilence and he didn’t trust Healers - the latest trend leaned towards treatment incorporating _Muggle_ remedies. The day Muggle medicine surpassed magic was the day Lucius would give up his wand.

 

So, what was Lucius doing in St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries? Business, of course.

 

Healers and their assistants paid him no mind as he made his way to ward forty-nine on the fourth floor. It was surprising, really, that he was able to enter the hospital and go directly to one room without being challenged. Then again, hospitals were generally considered neutral territory. That made them the perfect place to attack.

 

Lucius cast a couple of spells on the door as he closed it behind him. A forgetfulness charm and a locking charm would ensure that no one entered while he was there. Besides the diagnostic quill scratching away on scrolled parchment, the room was quiet and still.

 

The Muggle-born witch looked as if she were sleeping. Someone - probably one of her friends – had gathered her thick curls into a plait and she wore pink pajamas – not standard hospital issue. Obviously, the girl was cared for. It was a shame that such a young life could be cut short.

 

Lucius summoned a chair and sat down. Hermione Granger had no idea he was there but he had a message to deliver. Feeling just a little silly, he cleared his throat.

 

“I’ve come to thank you,” he began. Lucius glanced at the diagnostic quill, checking for some sign of change but it continued to sweep along in the same, steady rhythm.

 

“I doubt you volunteered to guard us but I want to thank you, all the same. I’m certain that anyone other than you would have fled or simply stepped aside and let me and my family be killed…”

 

Lucius’ voice grew thick.

 

“We were perfectly horrid to you – we did everything we could to get you to leave…”

 

A chuckle escaped Lucius as he remembered; “The boggart in your room was Draco’s idea.”

 

His smirk melted.

 

“Narcissa was never colder to a house-elf than she was to you…”

 

Lucius’ lips went thin as he reflected.

 

“And yet, you remained with us for months…”

 

The witch didn’t stir.

 

“And what I did to you…” Lucius couldn’t continue. He leaned towards the witch, searching for some sign that she might still be in the body laying so still.

 

She’d proved herself to Lucius when she dueled the Dark Lord’s leftovers. Single-handedly, the young Muggle-born witch held-off two of Lucius former cohorts while he, his wife, and their son escaped.

 

“I was bored…” he offered quietly. “I know that’s a pathetic excuse but that’s why I… Why I seduced you…”

 

Angry with himself, Lucius rose from the chair and began pacing the tiny room in long strides.

 

“You’re young… You don’t know what it’s like being married… Right under Narcissa’s nose… I felt… I felt…” He realized that he wasn’t making sense and that he wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. He stopped pacing and stared hard at the girl. She was so young… She didn’t deserve the treatment she’d received from him and his family.

 

“I felt alive,” he admitted, brushing his gloved fingers over her pale hand. It was probably just because she was half his age but the witch had ignited a fire within him that he’d thought long-dead.

 

For a long time, Lucius silently gazed at her.

 

“I just wanted to thank you,” he said softly. The scribbling quill hadn’t changed its pace the slightest bit. Lucius felt ridiculous for thinking his presence might make a difference.

 

Unable to help himself, he pressed a kiss to the girl’s petal-like lips before banishing his charms and whisking out of the room.

 

Just as Lucius stepped into the lift down the corridor, Hermione’s eyes fluttered open.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Feb 3, 2008  
> Sappy. Ugh. Why did I write this?


End file.
